Just a stupid hug
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Pendant et après le câlin échangé par Sonja Percy et Christopher LaSalle après l'affaire Russo et le final de la saison 2. Contient certaines différent par rapport à la série originale mais avec quelques similitudes.


OS NCIS Nouvelle Orléans

Titre: Just a stupid hug

Résumé:

Pendant et après le câlin échangé par Sonja Percy et Christopher LaSalle après l'affaire Russo et le final de la saison 2. Contient certaines différent par rapport à la série originale mais avec quelques similitudes.

Histoire:

 _-Pride vient de me dire que l'on est suspendu. Deux semaines de vacances,_ annonça Christopher à sa coéquipière en entrant dans l'open space. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour venir lui parler face à face.

 _-Waouh … Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ... Aller à plus tard,_ répondit Sonja en passant son sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules. La jeune femme salua son partenaire et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Arrivée à la moitié du parcours elle fut interpellée par son ami.

 _-Hey Percy … Tu pars comme ça ?_ Demanda l'agent fédéral surprit par la désinvolture de sa collègue.

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'il me fallait ton autorisation,_ fit-elle remarquer, sarcastique. La brune savait pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Chris. Surtout après la remarque qu'il avait faite juste avant qu'elle monte sur le remorqueur. Sonja savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses capacités qu'il avait remis en cause mais plutôt les risques qu'elle devait prendre, l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Seulement ça l'effrayait de savoir ce qu'autant de sollicitude pouvait bien signifier.

 _-Je pensais que tu voudrais discuter,_ rétorqua le jeune homme plus doucement pour ne pas la mettre sur la défensive. La journée avait été plus qu'éprouvantes pour tous et il ne voulait pas que la fatigue ou l'énervement parle pour eux.

 _-Mari de boulot ça veut dire que tes responsabilités s'arrête à la fin de la journée … A plus tard,_ poursuivit Percy en minimisant consciemment l'importance de leur relation. Ils étaient bien plus que de simples collègues et elle le savait. C'est justement ça qui la terrifiait. Elle continua donc sa route vers la sortie.

 _-Tu as failli mourir hier,_ interpella LaSalle s'étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler. Habituellement c'est elle qui lui faisait la morale sur les dangers de leur métier et l'importance de communiquer entre coéquipiers.

 _-Oui et tu as failli mourir il n'y a pas si longtemps mais on a survécu. J'y vais maintenant,_ notifia l'ex agent de l'ATF.

 _-J'ai fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?_ Demanda le brun intrigué et énervé par tant de froideur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ce soir ?

 _-Non mais il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi,_ signala la brune passablement sur les nerfs.

 _-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire,_ s'étonna-t-il perturbé par le fait qu'elle soit à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle car s'il y a bien une chose que Sonja ne cédait pas facilement c'était le contrôle.

 _-Ça veut dire que tu ne dois pas me traiter différemment par rapport aux autres. Ça veut surtout dire que tu n'as pas à m'empêcher de faire mon boulot même si c'est une mission dangereuse ... N'essaye pas de me préserver,_ s'énerva-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Ils étaient maintenant face à face au milieu de la pièce, juste à côté du bureau de Pride.

 _-Je n'essaye pas de te préserver, je tiens à toi espèce d'imbécile,_ avoua Christopher en baissant le ton. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. Sonja était une femme complexe avec un passé difficile qui avait laissé des traces mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle était si perturbé que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'elle.

 _-Et bien arrête parce que … parce que je ne peux pas gérer ça,_ confessa Percy soudainement plus calme. LaSalle fut troublé parce qu'il voyait dans le regard de sa coéquipière. Ces yeux d'habitude si pétillants, si chaleureux et rieurs ne reflétaient que de la peur, de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Après cet aveu Sonja souhaita s'en aller à nouveau mais Chris, voulant la réconforter et l'apaiser, la retint par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

Au début la jeune femme était crispée mais au bout de quelques secondes elle se détendit, baissa la garde, et cala sa tête au creux de son cou. Pendant un très court instant ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre en laissant tomber tous les murs qu'ils avaient construits par le passé. Des murs que la souffrance et la perte d'un être aimé avaient consolidés au fil du temps. Ils étaient bien tous simplement.

Les battements de cœur du jeune homme étaient plus rapides que d'habitude mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, au contraire. Quant à son amie, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre.

 _-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas morte,_ blagua-t-il pour dédramatiser la situation. S'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle aille sur le bateau ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne la pensait pas capable de désamorcer la bombe. Bien au contraire s'il y avait une personne au monde qui pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi fou et complexe tout en gérant le stress c'était sa collègue. Seulement il avait eu peur. C'était une mission extrêmement dangereuse et l'idée de la perdre lui était inenvisageable.

 _-Tu es un gros naze,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en plaisantant.

 _-Ouais je suis au courant,_ rit l'agent. Il s'écarta un peu et l'admira avec tendresse. Son regard dériva vers ses lèvres si tentantes. Il avait une incroyable envie de l'embrasser mais il ne put rien faire car la jeune femme réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer et même si au fond d'elle Sonja en avait envie elle avait aussi peur.

 _-Ouais … OK c'est cool … A plus tard,_ le salua-t-elle en s'écartant gênée et troublée. Elle se retourna et parti sans un regard de peur de regretter son départ.

 _-Ouais … A plus tard,_ termina Chris en la regardant partir confus.

Ils prirent leurs voitures respectives pour se rendre au bar de leur patron. Pendant le chemin les deux agents ne purent s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le policier était complètement perturbé par le comportement de son équipière. C'est vrai que l'enquête avait été éprouvante, épuisante et terrifiante. De plus le « moment » qu'ils venaient de vivre avait été assez intense. Néanmoins LaSalle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait vu de la peur et de la souffrance dans ses magnifiques prunelles noisette. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer ainsi ? Elle, Sonja Percy, la femme la plus forte qu'il ait rencontrée.

De son côté la jeune femme était également très bouleversé. Son partenaire ne l'avait pris dans ses bras que quelques secondes mais elle s'y était senti incroyablement en sécurité. Les sentiments qui la submergeaient depuis un moment, l'affaire sur le capitaine Murray, étaient puissants et perturbants. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Ty la brune n'avait jamais ressenti ça : cette osmose parfaite, ces fourmillements qui lui traversaient le corps dès qu'il était près d'elle, ce sourire béat qui ne la quittait plus et surtout cette irrépressible envie de se blottir dans ses bras après une journée difficile.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Sonja arriva au bar. Elle était partie avant son ami donc elle arriva en première. La jeune femme entra et rejoint ses collègues en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas complètement chamboulée.

 _-Hey bah ce n'est trop tôt,_ déclara Meredith sur un ton blagueur. Patton, Sébastian et Loretta étaient également à table.

 _-Ouais désolé du retard j'avais de la paperasse à finir,_ répondit la brune en s'asseyant. Elle ne renchérit pas et ne fit aucune remarque ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Brody et Wade mais elles ne dirent rien.

- _On a deux semaines de vacances alors hors de questions de parler de boulot ... Mais où est LaSalle ?_ Demanda le hacker.

 _-Il arrive, il est parti quelques minutes après moi il me semble ... Ah bah le voilà,_ montra Percy en souriant faiblement.

 _-Dit on ne t'attendait plus,_ fit-il remarquer à son collègue.

 _-Ouais désolé il y avait du monde sur la route,_ rétorqua simplement Christopher.

 _-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit la fête peut enfin commencer. La première tournée est pour la maison. Je pense qu'on la bien mérité_ , annonça Dwayne Pride à son équipe.

Tout le monde sauta de joie et la soirée commença. Ils discutaient, s'amusaient, se taquinaient et se défiaient tout ça dans la bonne humeur.

Cependant Percy et LaSalle s'adressaient très peu la parole et étaient distants l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui encore une fois n'échappa pas aux yeux experts des grandes Meredith Brody et Loretta Wade. En fin de soirée Pride monta sur scène pour jouer du piano et les trois garçons faisaient une énième partie de fléchettes. Les trois femmes de l'équipe se retrouvèrent donc entre elles.

 _-Dit Percy ça te dérangerais de nous dire pourquoi Chris et toi vous êtes bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Meri curieuse.

 _-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,_ mentit-elle, très mal.

 _-Oh pitié tu peux faire mieux que ça Sonja. Alors vous avez enfin franchit le pas ?_ Poursuivit la jeune femme.

 _-Ce que veut dire Meredith c'est que Christopher et toi êtes vraiment très proche et que vous semblez avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. De plus la gêne qui persiste entre vous depuis le début de cette soirée est suspecte,_ déclara le médecin légiste bienveillante après avoir vu l'air perplexe de la jeune policière.

 _-C'est juste que … Enfin non laissez tomber,_ balbutia l'ex agent de l'ATF.

 _-Certainement pas. Il y a quelque chose je le vois alors parle,_ insista Brody voulant aider son amie qui avait l'air perturbée.

 _-Vous ne vous seriez pas embrassés par hasard ?_ Questionna Loretta. Les yeux de Meredith s'agrandirent à cette idée et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de voir ses deux amis enfin heureux ensemble. Après tout si elle avait trouvé le surnom « mari de boulot » c'est bien parce qu'elle avait senti l'incroyable alchimie entre ses collègues.

 _-Non ... Non … Mais ce n'est pas passé loin,_ avoua Sonja gênée.

 _-OK là tu en as trop dit il faut que tu nous donnes détails,_ annonça sa coéquipière.

 _-Tout à l'heure avant que je monte sur le remorqueur il a fait une remarque. Il a dit que c'est lui qui devrait y aller et pas moi,_ raconta la jeune femme.

 _-Oh Sonja, Christopher n'aurait jamais remis tes compétences en question. Surtout sachant que tu as suivi la formation de déminage,_ rétorqua la plus âgée des trois.

 _-Je le sais mais ce qu'il s'est passé quand on en a parlé et ce que ça implique c'est ... Franchement je suis perdue._

 _-Développe peut être que l'on pourra t'aider,_ rassura Meredith. Percy soupira mais quand elle vit les regards bienveillants que lui lançaient ses interlocutrices, la brune se lança.

 _-Quand je suis parti tout à l'heure il m'a intercepté et m'a demandé pourquoi j'agissais ainsi alors que j'avais failli mourir. On a commencé à parler de sa réflexion et je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche à me préserver ou à m'empêcher de faire des missions dangereuses parce que c'est le job autant pour lui que pour moi. J'étais un peu énervé parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me sous-estime mais il m'a répondu qu'il tenait à moi avec une sincérité et une intensité troublante ..._ __

 _-Tu as fait quoi ensuite ?_ Demanda sa coéquipière.

 _-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter parce que je n'étais pas capable de gérer ça et j'ai commencé à m'en aller. Seulement il m'a retenu par le bras et il m'a attiré contre lui. Ce n'était que quelques secondes mais quand on s'est écarté j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Du coup j'ai paniqué et je suis partie,_ avoua Sonja finalement soulagée de s'être confiée.

 _-Je peux me permettre de poser une question indiscrète ?_ Questionna le docteur Wade.

 _-Au point où on en est allez-y, après tout j'aurais bien besoin d'un conseil_ , rétorqua Percy.

 _-Est ce que tu avais envie qu'il t'embrasse ?_

 _-Honnêtement ... Je crois que oui ... Mais franchement je ne suis pas sûre avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé je suis vraiment paumée_ , admit la jeune femme avec difficulté.

 _-Pourquoi ? Chris et toi vous êtes hyper proche. Vous avez cette alchimie particulière bien supérieur à celle de deux amis et visiblement vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre,_ encouragea Brody, essayant de convaincre sa collègue qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir.

 _-Il y a trop de choses en jeu, trop d'incertitudes et puis ..._ __

 _-Et puis quoi ?_ Renchérit la plus âgée du groupe en voulant l'encourager à se confier.

 _-Tout le monde part un jour,_ acheva Sonja mélancolique.

 _-Tu as la trouille hein,_ affirma Meri compréhensive. Elle parlait en connaissance de cause.

 _-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir l'amour c'est sans doute l'une des choses les plus effrayantes au monde,_ rassura Wade en voyant le malaise de ses cadettes.

 _-Aller on change de sujet. On a arrêté une attaque terroriste de grande ampleur alors c'est la fête ce soir,_ dit Percy en bottant en touche.

 _-On arrête mais promet-nous d'y réfléchir. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Sonja ne l'oublie pas,_ sourie la jeune brune bienveillante.

 _-Fait gaffe Brody un peu plus et on va tomber dans le mélo … Sérieusement merci ... Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meure d'envie de danser,_ déclara Percy en se levant et en entraînant les deux autres femmes sur la piste. Les trois amies se déhanchèrent comme des folles pendant une demi-heure sous le regard admiratif des hommes du bar.

Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son amie danser. Elle était sublime et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sonja passait son temps à se cacher derrière un masque, à mettre de la distance entre elle les gens auxquelles elle tient. Comme si elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter l'amour et l'attention qu'on lui porte. Pourtant la vraie Percy, celle aussi courageuse et forte que douce et attentive, est une personne vraiment merveilleuse.

L'agent vit immédiatement rouge lorsqu'un autre homme s'approcha d'elle pour danser. Il s'apprêta même à la rejoindre pour remettre le fauteur de trouble à sa place mais il se ravisa quand il vit sa coéquipière le faire avec brio.

LaSalle était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation lorsque Pride, Patton et Sébastian vinrent le rejoindre avec une nouvelle tournée.

 _-Allo la lune ici la terre,_ blagua l'informaticien, voyant que son ami était distrait par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un si l'on suivait son regard.

 _-Pardon … Quoi ?_ Demanda le policier conscient de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation.

 _-Tu es sûr que ça va Christopher je trouve que tu es absent ce soir,_ constata Dwayne même s'il savait déjà pourquoi son subordonné était dans cet état.

 _-Bien sûr que ça va j'ai juste des tonnes de trucs en tête,_ esquiva le jeune homme.  
 _-Ça ne serait pas plutôt une petite brune végétarienne au fort caractère que tu as en tête ?_ Questionna le technicien de laboratoire. Tout le monde le regarda surpris qu'il puisse faire une remarque aussi sensée, lui qui d'habitude avait énormément de mal avec les relations humaines, surtout les relations amoureuse. A croire que c'était évident.  
- _Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi perspicace ?_ L'interrogea Patton.  
 _-Bah sur ce coup-là c'est évident,_ fit remarquer le jeune homme absolument pas vexé par la remarque précédente. Il n'était effectivement pas doué pour les relations amoureuses.  
 _-Il n'a pas tort,_ poursuivit le King en approuvant le petit génie.  
 _-Oh et je suis là je vous signale,_ interrompit le natif de l'Alabama.  
 _-Ah bon tu en es sûr … Parce que ça fait vingt minutes qu'on parle mais visiblement contempler Sonja en train de danser était bien plus intéressant que de nous écouter,_ rétorqua l'ex joueur. Son collègue le regarda un moment, fit de même avec ses autres interlocuteurs puis se lança en sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
 _-Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir par une pirouette sur ce coup-là. N'est-ce pas ?_ Interroge-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
 _-Non en effet tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça … Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de nous dire ce qu'il se passe exactement entre Percy et toi. Depuis l'affaire sur le capitaine Murray les choses ont changées entre vous,_ fit remarquer le chef d'équipe.  
 _-C'est vrai que notre relation a changé mais je peux t'assurer boss qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Tout à l'heure je l'ai prise dans mes bras après que l'on se soit disputé c'est pour ça que nous sommes un peu sur la réserve ce soir c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus,_ se justifia l'ex policier des mœurs.  
 _-Je te crois quand tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé mais je trouve ça vraiment dommage,_ rétorqua Pride.  
 _-Pardon je ne comprends pas là. Tu ne me sors pas le discours habituel sur mon comportement avec les femmes et tu ne me parles même pas de ce qui est bon pour l'équipe. Tu es sûr que ça va Pride ?  
-Je ne te sors rien de tel parce que je pense qu'entre Percy et toi c'est différent. Je ne l'ai pas vu au début mais vous avez un lien très spécial tous les deux et je ne voudrais pas que vous passiez à côté de l'amour à cause de ce job. En plus tant que vous restez professionnel je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Apres tout nous sommes une famille alors tant que vous êtes heureux je le suis aussi,_ annonça le patron du bar.  
- _Ok je vois que ça ne sert à rien que je cache ce que je ressens mais pourquoi vous agissez tous comme si Sonja avait des sentiments pour moi ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en pensant cela inconcevable.  
- _Parce que c'est évident qu'elle en a. D'ailleurs Meri a une théorie qu'elle m'a longuement expliqué et en y réfléchissant bien est assez logique,_ répondit Sébastian.  
- _Meri t'as expliqué,_ taquina LaSalle pour essayer de changer de sujet. _  
_- _N'essaie pas de botter en touche Chris. Sébastian et Meredith ont raison même si Percy n'est pas du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressent il est évident qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi,_ poursuivit Dwayne. Les quatre hommes voulurent continuer leur conversation mais ils ne le firent pas car les trois femmes de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers eux.  
 _-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. On vous a interrompu ou quoi ?_ Demanda Meredith voyant bien qu'ils étaient tout d'un coup devenus très silencieux.  
\- _Non nous parlions simplement de ta théorie. Tu sais celle dont on a discuté l'autre jour. Nous étions justement en train de la confirmer,_ insinua le laborantin de manière absolument pas subtile. Patton et Pride retinrent leurs rires.  
- _C'est une excellente chose,_ répondit Brody tout sourire.  
- _Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?_ L'interrogea Sonja intriguée.  
- _Rien d'important juste un petit truc entre nous,_ continua la jeune femme.  
- _C'est bizarre je ne te crois absolument pas,_ rétorqua sa collègue.  
- _Tant pis pour toi. De toute façon je ne dirais absolument rien,_ taquina l'agent malicieuse. Percy soupira et regarda ses coéquipiers dépitée. Elle était tout à fait consciente que son amie manigançait quelque chose et elle avait bien une petite idée de quoi mais elle savait que Meri n'en démordrait pas alors elle décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. L'équipe du NCIS continua la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis il commença à se faire tard alors chacun rentra de son côté.

Ils avaient tous fait des projets pour leurs deux semaines de congés mais toute la petite famille s'était promis de faire une nouvelle soirée au bar de Pride d'ici le week-end suivant. Quatre jours passèrent et ils avaient vaqué à diverses occupations.  
Pride s'occupait de son bar, Loretta était partie faire du camping avec CJ et Danny. Quand à Patton et Sébastian ils avaient passé le plus clair de leurs temps à jouer en ligne et à inventer de nouveaux programmes bien que le jeune scientifique ce soit absenté plusieurs fois pour voir Meredith. En effet les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et avaient énormément discuté. De plus la brune avait été très affecté par l'affaire Russo et elle avait eu besoin de soutient. Meri avait d'ailleurs pris une décision que seul son ami connaissait.  
Pendant ce temps Christopher avait pêché avec son frère et fait du bénévolat à l'hôpital pour enfant tout en pensant à Sonja, à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé et à tous ceux qu'il voulait encore vivre avec elle.  
D'ailleurs l'ex-agent de l'ATF non plus n'arrivait pas à ce sortir cette étreinte de la tête. La brune ressassait sans cesse en se demandant pourquoi elle avait repoussé son ami alors qu'elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Seulement cette pensée, en plus de la tourmenter, l'effrayait énormément. La jeune femme avait été blessé tellement de fois par le passé qu'elle avait peur de s'attacher à nouveau.  
Sonja en avait même parlé à sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait rendue visite. Les deux femmes étaient très proches et Percy s'était dit qu'elle serait de bons conseils. Ce qui avait été le cas. En effet elle lui avait conseillé de clarifier ses sentiments et de ne pas hésiter à se jeter à l'eau si elle était vraiment amoureuse. La mère de Sonja connaissait très bien les craintes de sa fille mais elle avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'un homme aussi attentionné et gentil que Christopher valait la peine de prendre le risque. Surtout si ses sentiments étaient réels.  
Après avoir passé trois jours dans la maison de son enfance l'agent du NCIS rentra chez elle. Le soir de son retour elle reçut un message de Brody qui lui proposa de venir boire un verre avec le reste de l'équipe le lendemain. La brune accepta avec plaisir car elle était toujours ravie de passer du temps avec sa famille de cœur. Seulement l'heure de se préparer était venu et une question la hantait. Était-elle amoureuse de son coéquipier ? Après un long moment à tergiverser elle entreprit de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au bar, toujours aussi perturbée par les interrogations de sa mère.

Il était environ 20h30 lorsqu'elle arriva. La jeune femme se maudit d'avoir mit tant de temps à se préparer car elle se fit remarquer en étant la dernière.  
Cependant l'ex-agent de l'ATF ne regretta pas d'avoir eu envie de se faire belle quand elle vit le regard admiratif de son partenaire.  
En effet la brune avait souhaité plaire à son collègue. Percy aimait qu'il la regarde avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre étaient tellement agréable qu'elle ne s'en laçait pas, jamais.  
Par conséquent à la place d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise la jeune femme avait revêtu un pantalon noir moulant, des bottines de la même couleur et une blouse en soie rouge qui flottait gracieusement autour d'elle en dévoilant un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules en faisant de jolie boucle. Sonja s'était maquillé légèrement plus que d'habitude tout en restant sobre.  
 _-Hey salut tout le monde. Comment ça va ?_ Demanda la brune de bonne humeur.  
La jeune femme fit le tour de la table pour saluer ses amis un à un. Elle les gratifia tous d'une accolade amicale sauf celle de Christopher qui dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. LaSalle en profita même pour lui murmurer qu'elle était magnifique. Percy s'écarta en rougissant légèrement puis alla s'asseoir entre sa meilleure amie et la légiste.  
 _-Très bien et toi ? Comment se passe les vacances ?_ L'interrogea Loretta. Les trois femmes se racontèrent leurs congés. Le docteur Wade leurs fit part de quelques anecdotes de camping, Brody leur raconta ses soirées avec Sébastian, ce qui fit sourire ses acolytes et Sonja leur décrit la visite à sa mère. Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Pride décide de porter un toast. Toute l'équipa trinqua puis Meredith décida de faire une annonce.  
 _-Alors voilà comme vous le savez mon histoire avec Russo a été très difficile à encaisser. Surtout qu'elle s'est passé peu de temps après l'enquête sur la mort de ma sœur. Enfin tout ça m'a amené à réfléchir sur ma vie, ce que je voulais vraiment et aussi ce que je cherchais à fuir depuis tant d'années. Je me suis rendu compte que ce job. Tous ce qu'il impliquait c'était devenu trop dure pour moi. J'ai envie d'une vie stable et pourquoi pas d'une famille. Alors ça a été difficile mais j'ai pris la décision de quitter le NCIS,_ avoua péniblement la brune.  
Ses amis la regardèrent consternés. En dehors du jeune laborantin, qui était déjà au courant, tous étaient sous le choc d'une telle nouvelle. Evidemment ils restaient tous très triste mais après en avoir longuement parlé avec son amie le jeune homme était persuadé que Meredith prenait la bonne décision.  
 _-Alors tu pars encore une fois. Meri je comprends que tout ça ait été dur pour toi mais je ne pense pas que fuir et tout quitter une nouvelle fois soit la solution,_ répondit Dwayne peiné _.  
-On est tes amis on peut t'aider mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser, _déclara Sonja profondément blessée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais eue depuis Marion.  
 _-Mais non vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne quitte pas la ville et je ne vous quitte pas. S'il y a bien une chose que je serais incapable de faire c'est bien ça.  
-Alors là je dois dire que je ne te suis plus, _continua Percy.  
 _-Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre tous ce que j'ai construits ici. Vous êtes ma famille et rien ne changera jamais ça mais ce travail, c'est trop dur. Je ne déménage pas je change juste de boulot,_ termina-t-elle comprenant qu'elle s'était mal exprimée.  
 _-Tu es sûre de ta décision ?_ Demanda LaSalle légèrement rassuré.  
 _-Certaine. Je n'ai pas fait ce choix à la légère. J'y ai longuement réfléchie.  
-Bien que je sois triste de ne plus pouvoir te compter parmi mes agents tu feras toujours partie de cette famille. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors je suis content pour toi, _déclara Pride. Le chef d'équipe était très triste mais il sentait que c'était une décision murement réfléchie.  
Toute l'équipe approuva son chef puis ils se remirent à discuter. Chris fit promettre à son amie de venir au bar au moins deux fois par semaine et de les appeler autant de fois que possible. Loretta la rassura sur le loyer et lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en préoccuper le temps de retrouver un travail. Quand à Sonja elle s'excusa d'avoir réagi si violement et promit à sa meilleure amie que rien ne changerait et qu'elle se ferait des soirées entre fille très souvent. Contrairement aux autres Sébastian n'avait pas pris part à la conversation ce qui n'échappa à personne. Ils se promirent tous de creuser ça le plus rapidement possible.

La soirée reprit son cours, les discussions allaient de bon train et les verres s'enchainaient. Percy, un peu triste du départ de sa coéquipière et encore perturbé par les sentiments conflictuelles qu'elle éprouvait pour son collègue, décida de sortir prendre l'air. La brune s'assit sur un banc près du fleuve et en profita pour admirer le panorama. L'air fraie lui éclaircie les idées et apaisa un peu ses tourments.  
La jeune femme comprenait Brody. Le travail qu'ils faisaient était éprouvant et dangereux. Elle avait effectué des dizaines de missions sous couverture et plus d'une fois elle avait failli atteindre son point de rupture. Heureusement Sonja avait toujours su s'arrêter à temps. Meri, elle, avait atteint le sien et si elle n'y remédiait pas elle serait perdue. L'agent fédéral était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle.  
 _-Alors on s'éclipse sans prévenir ?_ Demanda Meredith en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
 _-Ouais, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air,_ admit la jeune femme mélancolique.  
 _-Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas vous quitter mais …  
-Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Je comprends sincèrement, _l'interrompit Percy.  
 _-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment je t'assure. Nous faisons un boulot de dingue et à un moment ou à un autre on atteint tous un point de non-retour. C'est bien que tu arrêtes avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Je suis juste simplement un peu triste. Après tout avec qui est ce que je vais avoir mes discussions de fille entre deux enquêtes maintenant _? Questionna la brune en souriant.  
 _-Alors là tout dépendra de la nouvelle recrue parce que je ne pense pas que LaSalle soit partant,_ blagua Brody.  
 _-Non en effet je ne pense pas non plus et puis il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas dire à Christopher,_ fit remarquer Sonja en haussant les sourcils.  
 _-Comme le fait que tu es totalement amoureuse de lui,_ rit l'autre brune en voyant une ouverture.  
 _-Non mais n'importe quoi,_ s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
 _-Bien sûr que si !  
-Evidemment que non ...  
-Tant mieux parce qu'après ton départ il y a une fille au bar qui …  
-Pardon mais quelle fille ? _Demanda la jeune femme sans contrôler sa jalousie. Meredith sourit en voyant que son pic avait eu l'effet escompté.  
 _-Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Après tout Chris est un gars génial et plutôt agréable à regarder. En plus vous êtes vraiment très proche tous les deux.  
-Je peux t'en parler. Vraiment madame je fais des soirées en tête à tête avec Sébastian sans rien dire à personne, _esquiva Sonja tout en se doutant que ça ne marcherait pas.  
 _-Je te l'accorde Sébastian et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, surtout depuis Russo. D'ailleurs on en a même parlé et nous avons tous les deux décidés de prendre notre temps mais pour tout te dire j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait vivre une belle histoire,_ avoua Brody le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien avec le jeune laborantin, vraiment bien mais la brune avait besoin de temps et ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.  
 _-C'est bien alors,_ sourit sa coéquipière heureuse pour ses deux amis.  
 _-Je suis assez d'accord mais là on parlait de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça. Alors dit moi qu'est ce qui se passe avec Christopher ?  
-Honnêtement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Depuis notre "moment" je suis complètement paumée.  
-Tu es amoureuse de lui ? _La questionna son amie voulant l'aider à éclaircir ses idées.  
 _-C'est ça le truc je n'en sais rien.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?  
-Je sais que Chris est l'un des hommes les plus géniales que j'ai rencontré. Je sais que je le trouve incroyablement sexy, son sourire me fait fondre. Il est intelligent. Quoi qu'il se passe LaSalle me fait rire et est toujours là pour moi quand je ne vais pas bien. Lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras je ne m'étais jamais sentit si bien et j'avais vraiment envie qu'il m'embrasse. Je sais que tout à l'heure lorsqu'il a murmuré que j'étais magnifique je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une adolescente et je sais aussi que j'ai une trouille monstre de tous ce que je viens de t'avouer, _débita la jeune femme d'une seule traite.  
 _-Alors là je ne m'attendais pas à tant mais je dois dire que ça confirme ce que je pensais. Tu es dingue de lui,_ affirma Meredith surprise que son amie se soit confiée si facilement. Elle devait vraiment en avoir gros sur le cœur.  
 _-Pff je crois bien tu as raison … Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?  
-Lui dire ça serait une bonne chose.  
-Mais oui bien sûr elle est bien bonne celle-là, _lança la jeune femme sarcastique.  
 _-Je suis sérieuse Sonja. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux et je ne te conseillerais jamais une chose pareille si je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je connais LaSalle depuis un moment déjà et crois moi pour lui tu es bien plus qu'une amie.  
-Même tout ça ce n'est vraiment mon genre. Me confier, avoir confiance ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et sincèrement ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire aux happy ends.  
-Je sais mais je trouve ça triste. La vie mérite d'être vécue.  
-Ecoute Meri j'apprécie vraiment tes conseilles mais pour l'instant j'ai seulement besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais le courage de faire un pas vers lui, peut-être qu'il me dira qu'il ressent pour moi ou peut être que ça finira par passer et on fera chacun notre vie de notre côté. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir. Tous ce qui compte c'est le moment présent_, déclara Percy.  
 _-Tu as raison,_ sourit son amie.  
 _-Comme toujours,_ blagua la brune en riant.  
 _-Mais bien sûr c'est beau de rêver. Bon moi je retourne à l'intérieur. Tu nous rejoins bientôt ?_ Demanda-t-elle.  
 _-D'ici quelques minutes,_ répondit l'ex agent de l'ATF.  
 _-Ça marche,_ chuchota Meredith juste avant de repartir vers le bar. La jeune femme marchait tête baissée en réfléchissant quand elle percuta son coéquipier.  
 _-Bah alors Brody on ne regarde pas où on va,_ blagua Chris d'un ton rieur.  
 _-Oui désolé j'étais ailleurs. Avec tous ce qu'il se passe en ce moment j'ai un peu la tête dans les nuages,_ avoua la brune.  
 _-Je comprends en tout cas si tu as besoins de parler je suis là tu le sais ?  
-Bien sûr et ne t'inquiète pas vous êtes loin de vous être débarrassé de moi mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es dehors toi ? _L'interrogea l'ancien agent.  
 _-Je venais voir pourquoi vous étiez si longues mais je n'ai pas voulu vous dérangé vous aviez l'air en grande discussion et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de ma petite sœur c'est de ne jamais interrompre une discussion entre fille.  
-Des paroles très sages, _rit la jeune femme.  
 _-C'est vrai, c'est vrai,_ confirma le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres. Il leva un peu plus la tête et son regard se porta au loin, sur sa coéquipière et amie. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler d'un air tendre. Son interlocutrice s'en aperçut et sourit.  
 _-Hey LaSalle tu es toujours avec moi ?  
-Ah euh oui pardon, désolé, _s'excusa-t-il gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.  
 _-Vas la voir et parles lui,_ conseilla Meredith en hochant la tête en direction de leur collègue.  
 _-Pardon ?_ S'étonna-t-il intrigué.  
 _-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Chris j'ai très bien vu l'alchimie et la tension qu'il y a entre vous deux. En plus Sonja m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après notre dernière affaire. Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit mais rien qu'en me basant sur ce que je sais je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller la voir et de lui avouer ce que tu ressens,_ renchérit l'ex agent.  
 _-Tu as raison. Ça fait des semaines que j'en rêve mais j'ai peur de me faire jeter,_ avoua LaSalle.  
 _-Dans ce cas je vais te servir de motivation. Je ne partirais pas et je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu sois allé la voir.  
-Meri_, souffla le jeune homme absolument pas près.  
 _-Christopher Alexandre LaSalle vas-y !_ Ordonna gentiment Brody.  
 _  
_Le policier sourit, prit son courage à deux mains puis partit retrouver la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il s'approcha du banc sur lequel elle était assise en faisant un peu de bruit pour signaler sa présence puis s'assit.

 _-Ça va ?_ Demanda le jeune homme troublé de la voir si calme et si perturbée.  
 _-Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop mais ça ira ne t'inquiète pas,_ le rassura la brune en tournant la tête vers lui.  
 _-Mais je m'inquiète pour toi Sonja. Je te l'ai dit je tiens à toi,_ répondit l'agent du NCIS en lui laçant un regard des plus tendre. Le jeune homme lui prit la main tout en gardant le contact visuel. La brune retira brusquement sa main comme si elle avait reçu de l'électricité puis se leva du banc pour aller s'appuyer sur la rambarde près du fleuve. La jeune femme était extrêmement troublée par toutes les sensations qui la parcouraient à chaque fois qu'elle était près de Christopher et effrayée aussi. Sonja avait peur car elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert par amour et elle ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise.  
 _-Moi aussi je tiens à toi Chris,_ murmura l'ex-agent de l'ATF gênée. Le policier quant à lui était plus qu'intrigué par l'attitude de sa collègue.  
 _-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi à chaque fois que je veux être là pour toi_? La questionna-t-il en la rejoignant près du cours d'eau.  
 _-Parce que tu ne peux pas faire ça LaSalle. Tu ne peux pas toujours être là pour moi, couvrir mes arrières. Tu ne peux pas être si attentionné avec moi et surtout tu ne peux pas être inquiet pour moi au point de vouloir prendre ma place sur un bateau plein d'explosif et ensuite me prendre dans tes bras alors qu'on est en train de se disputer_ , s'exclama Percy.  
 _-Ah oui et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne m'excuserais pas d'être inquiet pour toi surtout quand tu fais des choses comme monter sur un bateau remplie d'assez d'explosif pour faire exploser un pont entier_ , continua le jeune homme sur le même ton.  
 _-Tu n'as pas à le faire mais c'est mon job d'arrêter des criminels et de désamorcer des bombes. Je n'ai pas décidé que Russo planifie de faire sauter la moitié du Mississippi mais mon travail comme le tien était de l'arrêter alors maintenant c'est cette discussion que l'on va stopper avant que l'on dise des choses que l'on regrette. Je vais retourner à l'intérieure avec les autres,_ conclut la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le bar.  
 _-Et moi je n'ai pas décidé de tomber amoureux de toi,_ cria Christopher sous une impulsion. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, non pas qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Sonja seulement il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire de peur que ça gâche leur partenariat, encore moins de cette façon. La jeune femme, à cet aveu, s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna choquée, inquiète, émue mais également heureuse. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Percy était elle aussi tombé amoureuse de son partenaire néanmoins elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. Rien ne garantissait que leur relation marcherait, que l'un d'eux deux n'allait pas être tué en mission ou même que les sentiments de LaSalle soient aussi fort que les siens.  
 _-Non … Non ce n'est pas possible … tu ne peux pas … on ne peut pas,_ balbutia l'agent spécial paniqué. Elle n'avait pas bougée depuis la déclaration de son coéquipier. Le jeune homme, n'en pouvant plus de cacher ses sentiments, s'approcha et se plaça juste en face d'elle. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens Chris comprit. Sonja ne le rejetait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait peur, peur d'aimer, de souffrir et d'être trahi ou même abandonnée. L'ex policier se promit de faire disparaître toute cette crainte et ce manque de confiance, il se promit de l'aimer comme elle le mérite.  
 _-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas ?_ Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.  
 _-C'est trop compliqué Chris avec l'équipe, le boulot … puis même ce que tu ressens c'est juste à cause du bateau … tu ne peux pas être … pas de moi. Je ne suis pas …_ La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à parler. L'émotion et la proximité avec son partenaire rendait l'opération difficile. Sonja avait envie d'y croire, de croire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Malgré ça la brune n'imaginait pas qu'un homme comme son partenaire puisse tomber amoureux d'une femme comme elle, une femme abimée par la vie, incapable de faire confiance.  
 _-Oh Sonja si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme moi je te vois,_ murmura tendrement le jeune homme. Il leva doucement la main et caressa amoureusement la joue de son amie. Percy frémit à ce doux contact. Aucun des hommes avec qui elle était sortie ne l'avait traité avec autant de délicatesse. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle. La brune sentit ses barrières se fissurer à mesure que le contact durait. Plus elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les envoutantes prunelles marrons de son équipier plus elle se sentait fondre sur place.  
Chris, heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas, déplaça sa main. Du bout des doigts il continua d'effleurer la joue de sa coéquipière il se mit à tracer les contours de son visage, frôla ses pommettes, caressa ses joues et son front, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de ses magnifiques yeux bruns et termina en effleurant amoureusement ses lèvres.  
A ce contact le cœur de Sonja fit une embardée, il battait fort, aussi agréablement que douloureusement. Un flot ininterrompu de sensation la submergea, des fourmillements lui parcoururent le corps et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir. Sa respiration se fit plus anarchique, elle ne pouvait plus résister. Le désir qui l'animait était bien trop grand et bien trop puissant pour que la jeune femme puisse l'ignorer.  
LaSalle se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ex agent de l'ATF. Les dernières réticences de la brune s'évanouirent et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeurs. Percy reconnu instantanément l'odeur naturelle de son coéquipier. La seule fois où elle avait été assez proche de lui pour la sentir était la semaine dernière lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette douce fragrance. C'était un mélange subtil oscillant entre force et douceur. Les lèvres de Chris étaient charnues et chaudes sous celles de sa coéquipière qui l'embrassait fiévreusement en profitant des délicieuses sensations qui la parcouraient. Voulant approfondir encore plus cette étreinte le jeune homme caressa la lèvre inférieure de Sonja du bout de sa langue et celle-ci desserra les dents pour accéder à sa demande. La langue caressante de l'homme glissa alors à l'intérieur de la bouche accueillante de l'agent, venant à la rencontre de celle de son amie, s'enroulant autour pour entamer un ballet parfaitement orchestré, dosé, oscillant entre légèreté, sensualité et délice. La main de Percy monta s'enfouir naturellement dans les cheveux de son compagnon, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses soyeuses mèches brunes. L'échange dura un long moment, les deux partenaires savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Christopher avait rêvé de ce moment bien des fois depuis quelques semaines mais jamais il n'avait imaginait que ça serait si intense, si délicieux. Lorsque LaSalle, à bout de souffle, s'éloigna à regret un gémissement, franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle rougit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était également à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, front contre front, les mains de Percy toujours autours de sa nuque et celles de son coéquipier sous sa blouse autours de sa taille. Sentir les mains de son partenaire contre sa peau procurait à l'ex agent de doux frissons.

 _-Je t'aime Sonja et je sais que tu as peur. Pour être honnête moi aussi je suis effrayé seulement je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. On a toujours été plus fort ensemble alors pourquoi nous ne surmonterions pas ça tous les deux.  
-Tu penses vraiment qu'on en ait capable ? Que l'on peut faire en sorte en sorte ça marche, que tous ne partent pas en vrille ? _Demanda Percy les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
 _-Je pense qu'à nous deux on peut soulever des montagnes si on le veut vraiment. Tu en as envie ?  
-Oui j'ai envie que l'on essaie. J'ai envie d'être avec toi … Je t'aime aussi Chris, _avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure.

LaSalle sourit puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut plus tendre, plus doux et moins désespéré. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Chris passa son bras autours des épaules de sa désormais petite amie et en un regard ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de retourner voir leurs amis. Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans le bar main dans la main puis allèrent s'asseoir avec leurs collègues toujours aussi amoureusement enlacés. A cette vue toute l'équipe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils ne firent néanmoins aucune remarque. Quelques heures plus tard le bar ferma et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Enfin presque Sonja avait invité son coéquipier pour "boire un dernier verre" et Sébastian avait invité Meredith à voir un film chez lui. En voyant ses subordonnés partir Pride ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

 _-Ils en auront mis du temps.  
-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et dire que c'est parti d'un câlin stupide, _répondit la légiste. Comme quoi parfois il suffisait d'un rien pour tout changer.


End file.
